The Der Penzer Club part 2
by RAV herself
Summary: part 2


The Der Penzer Club part 2

The second round is when the club mobilizes to welcome new people when they go to hangout with people in Vice City at the Greasy Chopper Bar. But things get pretty ugly when some group of wrestlers from the IWF come to ruin things for them. They also welcome a new addition to the group, a teenager that can get people confused and drive them crazy. One of the guys ends up falling for her and he's one of the toughest guys in the club. While with all the commotion people end dead and out. This scene begins with one of the guys from Dio's gang asking Kenshiro for a favor.

Kenshiro: hey there Iced, what's wrong?

Iced: I need you to talk to Jotaro, he seems to be disturbed by something.

Kenshiro: like what Iced?

Iced: he recently broke up with his girlfriend Avi and he's been losing his mind and going out of his own sound.

Kenshiro: relax he'll back off of it soon, it's just a stage that young people go trough.

Iced: young, he's 35 years old, why would he be going through a stage.

Kenshiro: well the reason is that he seems to have a lot confidence in certain areas but in love, he seems to have a weakness.

Iced: a weakness, huh I had no clue he had a weakness for love, and he doesn't seem like the type.

Kenshiro: well even he doesn't seem like the type he still has emotions that he doesn't tell his grandfather.

Narrator: Polanreff walks in with Irene and the rest of the club members walk behind him.

Polanreff: hey there guys how's it going?

Iced: fine till you came in.

Polanreff: Kenshiro?

Kneshiro: What is it Polanreff?

Polanreff: I can't believe that you're talking to a fagot like Iced.

Iced: who are you calling fagot French boy?

Polanreff: well of course you, because you're the only fagot in this place that's present right now since Dio isn't here and he's another fagot himself.

Iced: how dare you call him a fagot you?

Polanreff: how come you feel so hurt oh I almost forgot he's your true love, ahahahahhahahaha!

Iced: you son of bitch, I'm going to make you eat those words, no one insults Lord Dio that way, you hear me?

Polanreff: hahahhahahaahhhahahahahahahhhahhahahh!

Iced: why you?

Kenshiro: hey you two stop this, you two are making a fool out of yourselves and making us look like trash.

Iced: I think the only one that's trash here is Polanreff.

Polanreff: hahahahaahahahhhahahahahh well at least I'm not a fag, hahahhahhhahhhahahahhahahah!

Narrator: Dio and his gang walk in, then Jotaro with his gang, and Kenshiro's friends and accountancies.

Dio: hello everyone!

Sara: hi!

Irene: hey there!

Tobe: how's it going?

Polanreff: fine until this fag with white long hair made me laugh with his stupid joked about his sex partner Dio.

Tobe: Sex partner? Hahhahahahahhahhaahaha!

Sara: are Dio and Iced gay?

Polanreff: yep sure are and it shows and every way.

Narrator: Jotaro with a depressing mood sits down and drinks a bottle of Budweiser.

Polanreff: hey Jotaro what's wrong?

Jotaro: oh nothing, just thinking about something.

Polanreff: like what?

Jotaro: think about how I'm going to forget about Avi.

Polanreff: the best to do for that is to drink as much as you want.

Jotaro: thanks for the useful advice Polanreff, not.

Narrator: Saiji walks in and goes to the bar.

Saiji: hey Alex let me have some beer?

Alex: right away!

Ches: hey Jotaro, why are you looking like an emo kid huh?

Jotaro: non of your business!

Ches: I was just asking you don't have to be such an asshole.

Jotaro: just leave me alone fatso!

Saiji: Ches, don't bother him ok!

Ches: ok I'm going to get some beer, hey Alex get me a Budweiser!

Alex: ok fatso!

Narrator: a girl with long dark raven hair, pink and yellow highlights, and a little pony tail walks in wearing a black tank top blouse and blue jeans. Saiji begins to stare and keep his eye on her. She walks in with a hedgehog on her shoulders named Sonic.

Magda: hey there new people how's it goin?

Narrator: everyone begins to stare at her and wonder.

Magda; hey there you must be a temporally bartender here right?

Alex: yes, that's right I'm from California and so are my friends that I have sitting here.

Magda: all of these guys here are you friends?

Alex: yes.

Magda: well I'll have a Bud light.

Alex: ok!

Narrator: Saiji sits closer to her and whispers something here ear.

Saiji:I like you your not like the other girls I've meet

Narrator: she looks back at him with a blank glare.

Magda: I'm sorry but I didn't even understand a word you said sniffles.

Saiji: what? Sniffles, why the hell did you call me that?

Magda: because the only thing I was able to understand was that stuffy noised accent of yours. Hahahhahhahahhhhahahha!

Narrator: he begins to feel intimidated but then sweeps it off his shoulders and gives her a grim smile. She grabs her beer and goes to sit on the couch of the pool room.

To be continued…


End file.
